


pfff Gay Little Amity

by The_fiery_topknot



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, amity is a blight, amity is a gay disaster, luz has a crush, luz is super oblivious, spoiler it's amity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fiery_topknot/pseuds/The_fiery_topknot
Summary: The morning after Grom, Amity and Luz walk together to school, whilst Amity thinks gay thoughts.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	pfff Gay Little Amity

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write this before Wing It came out, but life and procrastination said, nah bro. So here I am, writing another Grom fic!
> 
> (title's a WIP)

_As their dance came to an end, she heard heavy breathing next to her. Luz’s face was flushed pink with exhilaration and a drop of sweat was on her forehead. She looked at Amity with a bright smile and Amity could feel herself melt into the other girl. Luz stared into her eyes and it felt like Amity’s heart was exploding out of her chest. Luz reached out to touch the other girl’s face and leaned in slowly. Amity whispered “Luz” as the other girl’s hands met Amity’s face. Luz smiled and kissed her. It wasn’t super long and not very passionate, but it was soft and sweet. The kiss shot sparks up Amity’s spine as she felt an incessant flicking to her forehead._

“Hey. Mittens, get up. You do have school today, remember.” Emira rudely woke her up from her dream, a rather nice dream at that. Amity sighed, getting up from her bed. As she shrugged on her school uniform on, she noticed the Grom Queen tiara nearby on her nightstand. She smiled, thinking of last night, and how amazing the dance was. She remembered the feeling of Luz in her arms and how warm and soft she was. She remembered the strange tutu-suit that Luz wore. On any other person, it would’ve looked ridiculous, but on Luz it was perfect.

She remembered staring into Luz’s beautiful brown eyes, so soft and inviting, and her lips, just as soft and kissable. Okay, you should probably stop thinking about her. _Pull yourself together, Blight._ Amity shook herself out of her thoughts and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast. Okay, more like a coffee and granola bar. Barely saying goodbye to the smirking twins, she ran out the door, summoning an Abomination for a ride.

Her mind shut off the instant she left her house. No more thoughts, just her and her empty head. She liked the quiet, although sometimes the silence was deafening. It was refreshing this time, though. Out of the corner of her eye, she happened to spot the one person she’d been trying to avoid this morning. Her human, Lu-, er, Luz rode by, noticing Amity. She waved exuberantly and fell off Owlbert in the process. Luckily, she was pretty close to the ground.

“Ow.” Said Luz, in a small voice. Laughing in spite of herself, Amity pulled her crush off the ground. “You okay, Luz?” Amity asked, as the other girl quickly stood up. “Yeah! I’m fine, just great! Dandy, one might even say! Heh heheh.” Luz awkwardly finished as a blush crept over her caramel cheeks. She rubbed her neck in embarrassment, but Amity was too distracted. Why did she have to be so cute? Amity thought, as the telltale blush spread through her face. The two girls awkwardly stared at each other for a good minute before they heard the bell ring, er scream.

Amity quickly and incoherently said, “welpIgottagettoclasssoI’llseeyalater.” She ran off before Luz could comment or even say bye. Inwardly groaning at her idiocy, she facepalmed her attempts to try and be cool around Luz. No matter what she did, she always turned into a mess in front of the human. And Luz was pretty oblivious, even though it seemed fairly obvious to Amity. She hasn’t exactly done a great job of hiding her feelings, in fact, she was pretty sure everybody knew except Luz.

One day she’d muster up the courage to tell Luz, but that day wouldn’t be anytime soon. She kept giving herself excuses, like her homework and school, striving towards being part of the Emperor’s coven, and of course, the fact that Luz probably didn’t even like girls. So, for now, Amity wasn’t going to risk her friendship with the human for some silly feelings, no way. Because she was a Blight, and Blights are far more superior and held together than how she was acting, right? Right?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! xx


End file.
